Cosmos
by RavenHeatherForever19
Summary: A change in the past effects the future way more then everyone thought...
1. Problem With Dori

Authors Note: Hey everyone! Sorry I don't own Sailor Moon... Even though I wished I did. DOn't sue, just read, please.

Chapter One

Here is the Problem with Dori

A girl with blonde hair to mid thighs with pink streaks in it stands at the top of the hill, her hair and dress blowing in the wind. Her dress is pure white, has no sleeves, clings to her chest and waist, and then flows down to the ground.

"Sailor Moon! You are pathetic! You need to learn to be a better scout and leader!" Sailor Mars yells, " Why don't you just let me take..."

"Dori!" yells Mini Moon running to the nineteen year old standing on the hill.

All the scouts look at her.

"Hello Mini Twerp..." she giggles.

"Hey! That isn't funny!"

"Alright, I'm sorry."

All the scouts detrsnform.

"Who is she?" asks Haruka.

Yaten shrugs his shoulders.

"Why are you here?" asks Rini looking up at her.

"Ruka sent me here. Crystal Tokoyo is not safe anymore."

"What?" Rini asks taking a step back.

"Your father has gone mad. I tried to stop him but he just got angrier and angrier. There was nothing I could do. The outers are trying to calm him, they have him locked away in a padded room so he doesn't hurt himself."

"But how? Why would he do something like that?" asks Mina walking closer to them.

"My mother? What happened to my mother!" asks Rini with a look of worry on her face.

Dori looks away from her, "I am sorry, he killed her. She was the first to go, she tried protecting everyone while stopping him at the same time. It didn't work."

"After all this time he still feels inferier to her."

"Of course mi'Lady, who wouldn't? She is the most powerful creature in the universe isn't she?"

"Second..."

Dori smirks at her, "I know but I don't want to admit that."

"What do you mean? She is second? Neo Queen Serenity is the most powerful person in all of time." Says Luna.

"My older sister is the powerfullest."

"You have an older sister?" asks Mamoru.

"Yes, Princess Serenity Usagi Rose. Everyone calls her Usa, for short."

Mamoru looks at her quizzical, "Who is Usa?"

"Usa was the evil little girl who came and visited Usagi while you went to college and the Stars came here." Sneers Raye.

"No she wasn't!" yells Michiru, "Usa was a sweetheart, just like Kitten."

"Thanks," says Usagi.

"She is a brat! She is worse then Rini and Usagi put together!"

Dori walks to Raye and punches her in the face, "Don't you ever talk about their highnesses like that again or you will get more then a single punch!"

Haraku looks at Dori shocked.

"What?" Dori asks.

"I can not believe you just did that..." whispers Usagi looking at her surprised.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" yells Mamoru at Dori while helping Raye up.

Dori ignores him while walking down the hill towards the lake. She steps in the water until it is to her waist. The water quickly turns red and the sky gets dark as lightning striks through the sky.

"Yikes!" screeches Usagi.

Haruka takes her into her arms.

A black figure walks on top of the water to Dori.

"You have out lived your welcome young Star. It is time to DIE!" it screams, throwing Dori into a tree.

Everyone gasps to see Future Sailor Neptune with glowing red eyes standing over Dori.

"What the..."

"What did he do to you Michi?" asks Dori with a look of fear on her face.

"He saved me, he freed me, and got rid of that pathetic Uranus." Sneers FSN.

Dori's eyes widen in fear.

"Leave her alone!"

Everyone looks on the hill to see Future Sailor Star Fighter.

"No..." whispers Dori.

FFighter runs to FNeptune hitting her away from Dori, "Dori get Princess Rini and get out of here. NOW!"

"But I just can't leave you here..."

"MODORIKO!" FFighter yells.

Dori pulls back, "But..."

Rini grabs her wrists and pulls Dori away over the hill. All of a sudden everyone hears FFighter screaming in pain. They look to see all of the inners hit him with all of their attacks at once.

"Mercuary Aqua Rasphody!"

"Mars Fire Ignite!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Venus Cresent Beam SMASH!"

"Neptune Black Sea!"

"NO!" screams Dori.

She pushes Rini off of her and runs down to FFighter.

"Star Crystal POWER!"

In a flash of lights, Dori transforms into a Sailor Star suit that looks excately like Fighters', but her hair is pulled back into a braid.

"Star COSMIC DESTRUCTION!"

The future inners and neptune disappear. DOri runs to FFighter as he detransforms.

"Daddy?"

Seiya coughs up a bit of blood, "Usa? Is that you?"

Dori detransforms, only this time her hair is in the tradtional meatball hairstyle.

"Yes, daddy, I am here." She says begining to cry.

"You know what I love the most about you?"

Dori shakes her head no.

"You look just like your mother... I... lo...ve...yo...uu..." he stutters.

His eyes gently closes as his head lolls to the side as he quits breathing.

"NO! DADDY! WAKE UP!" Dori screams.

She begins beating on his chest.

"You can't leave me, not again... I just got you back, please don't leave."

"Dori?" Rini whispers touching Dori's back.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screams.

Rini pulls back.

"You better warn your father that he wanted a war and now he gots one. Better hope he is prepared."

With that Dori and Future Seiya's body disappear.

Author's Note: Please tell me what you think... There is alot of twists through this story and I hope I have enough time to work on the next chapter cause we just moved and I have tests going on at school. Please R&R me! Luvs everyone!

Pinky!


	2. Did your daddy die?

What could she do now? The only man in her life had just died in front of her own two eyes, her father. He was supposed to be the strongest out of all the Stars. Heck, he was stronger then the inners and outers! How could this happen? She did not want to believe it.

Dori sat starring at the bed in which her father's limp, body lay. Why would he do something so stupid as to go and get himself killed. She was angry with him, but most of all, she was angry with her self for letting him die.

"Dori, it is not your fault..."

"Yes, it is."

"No it is not," says Usagi walking beside her, placing her hand on Dori's right shoulder.

Dori looks up at her surprissed, her eys water gently as a fresh batch of tears start streaming from them. She moves from her and steps to a curtain on the right side of the room, she shifts it to show a door. She opens it leaving the room, everyone follows her into a crystal like hallway.

"This is Crystal Tokoyo, enjoy it while you can. Things are going to get ugly."

"Why do you hate my father?"

Dori stops as she looks back at Rini, "Why do you hate mine?"

"I don't hate your father..."

"No, but you hate me... He hates me... He is scared of me and everything that I could do to him with just the blink of my eye. All your scouts hate me and torture me every waking moment of just how much I am like my mother when I don't even really know her. Be thankful you got to be with her. They shipped me away when they found out I was her daughter. I have never meet her and I never will be able to because of your father."

Dori begins walking again to the inner parts of the castle to a huge strange door. She pushes it open. Inside is a beautiful crystal coffin with Neo Queen Serenity in it.

"Mother!" screams Rini running to it.

Everyone gasps as Neo Endymion grabs her throwing her against a wall away from them.

"Stay away from that slut!"

Dori growls at him standing in front of Rini in a fighting stance.

"Look who has come out of hiding... Did your daddy die and leave you alone?" Endymion says in a mocking voice.

"Shut up!" she yells.

"NO! STOP ORDERING ME AROUND! I AM KING! NO ONE ORDERS ME AROUND! I ORDER EVERYONE ELSE AROUND!"

Dori glares at him as Rini steps up beside her getting in a fighting stance also.

"First you turned my wife against me and now my daughter. You will die by my hand just like your precious Princess Kayuu." He laughs menicly.

Dori glares at him before pulling two chinese daggers out of thin air and places them infront of her pointing at Endymion, "You will pay for killing my family!" She yells before attacking him.

She is thrown back by a bright light into Rini.

"I will never let you win!" He yells disappearing.

Author's Note

Tell me what you think? Sorry so short, I have writer's bloke on this one... Byebye Lily.


End file.
